A computer disk typically includes a write-protect tab that can be used to reduce the chances that data on the disk will be inadvertently erased or modified. The tab may be slid between a write-enabled position and a write-disabled position. A sensing mechanism in a computer system detects the position of the tab when the disk is inserted into the system. If the tab is determined to be in the write-disabled position, the computer system will read the data on the disk, but will not write data onto the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,473 to Takikawa et al. describes a device for use in a computer disk drive to determine whether writing onto a disk is to be enabled or disabled.
Typically, manual manipulation of the write-protect tab between the two positions is sufficient. However, manual switching of a large number of disks is both tiresome and labor-intensive. In a mass distribution of a particular computer program, a duplicator may record the program on 3.5 inch disks or 5.25 inch disks. The write-protect tabs of the collection of 3.5 inch disks may then be switched to the write-disabled positions. While there are automated devices for performing the switching, the switching is typically performed by hand.
At times, it is desirable to return a collection of prerecorded disks to the write-enabled position. For example, a collection of unsold prerecorded disks may be reused to contain a different program or an upgrade of the original program, if the tab is switched to allow the new program to be recorded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing automated switching of write-protect tabs on a collection of computer disks. A further object is to provide such an apparatus in which the automated switching is bi-directional.